Call It Even
by privateradios
Summary: They’re the two that you could never seem to separate. No matter how hard you tried.


**Title:** Call It Even

**Author:** privateradios

**Spoilers:** "Cool Hunter"

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Pairing:** Flack/Aiden

**Summary:** They're the two that you could never seem to separate. No matter how hard you tried.

--

"You were scared."

Flack blinked and looked over at Aiden who held a smug expression on her face as the two made their way into Aiden's apartment.

"No I wasn't." Flack argued as he closed the door behind them. "No were near scared, Aid."

The brunette rolled her eyes, laughed and shrugged her jacket off, hanging it up on the back of a chair. "You wanna a beer, babe?" She asked as she made her way into the kitchen, Flack slowly following behind her.

"Depends. Gonna make fun of me again?"

Another laugh and Flack smiled. Boy, did he love to hear that woman laugh.

She pulled open the fridge and grabbed two beers for them before walking back over to the detective, hand with a beer outstretched towards him. "Take the fuckin' beer."

He obeyed her and took the beer before stepping away and into the living room, collapsing on her couch. Flack leaned his head back and sighed, his muscles aching from the already tough day he had at work.

He felt her presence on the couch before here fingers began to play with his tie. "Did you miss it?" She asked softly and he turned his head to look at her.

"Miss what?" He asked even though he's sure he knows what she's talking about.

Her delicate fingers played against his tie before she looked up at him, a small, faint smile lingering on her lips. "Working with me."

He noticed the pain flash in her eyes for a brief moment before the fire ceased, her body muscles slowly weakened as she fell more into him. "I mean, the new girl? How, well…"

"She's annoying." Flack replied as Aiden gives him a questioning look. "Well, she's just not you. I don't get to work with her often but some things that come out of that women's mouth is just so _different_ from what I'm used to workin' with."

Aiden smirked slightly. "What does she say?"

He glanced down at her and gives her a small shrug of the shoulder, arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "She doesn't talk dirty to me like you did." He whispered, his breath lingering across the flesh on her skin and she shivered. "She's not pretty like you, she's not smart like you," he stops to place a kiss to her neck, "and she sure as hell will never be you, Aid."

She fell silent and Flack slowly pulled his lips away from her neck to look at her reaction. At first she was staring off at something on the wall in the distance but then, she was looking back at Flack and her smile widened as she leaned forward to place a tender kiss on his lips. "Why are you so good to me?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her in for another kiss. This time, it escalated and he parted their lips with his tongue. The taste of beer and pizza brushed his tongue and he couldn't help but smile at the memory of the two grabbing the dinner on the way home. Aiden worked as an anthropologist, well, close to the field of that so the only way that they're able to at least eat with one another is by grabbing something quick and eating it on the way home.

When breathing became a problem, they parted and she rested her forehead against his, her fingers still wrapped around that damn tie. A peaceful silence seemed to fall upon them and Flack relaxed in his seat, enjoying the fact of how comfortable his relationship with Aiden was. Never in his life had he been this comfortable with someone.

"Fuck Don, you need new ties."

Her comment came quickly and Flack wasn't expecting that at all. He blinked and gave her an amused look. "'Scuse me?"

"This tie," she said as she tugged at it, "it fuckin' sucks. Where the hell did you buy it?"

"It was on sale. I'm cheap. I gotta save money."

She placed her beer down on the table before focusing back on Flack. She quickly worked at his tie and in seconds, she had successfully managed to pull it off and toss it to the floor. "There." She smiled, rubbing her hands in accomplishment. "It's where it belongs."

He glanced down at his tie which lay crumbled in a ball near Aiden's shoes and he sighed, looking back at her. "You owe me a new one."

"Says who?"

Flack gestured to the tie with a shift of his hand. "The emotionally distressed tie on the floor, that's who!"

Aiden blinked and smiled innocently. "What tie?"

"Aid..."

She just continued to smile and Flack sighed, giving in. No matter how hard he tried, Aiden always seemed to be able to win him over. It was her gift or well, that's what Flack called it.

"Hey, you have enough energy?" She asked as her fingers slowly began to undo the buttons on Flack's shirt and he watched her for a second, watched as she managed to slip his dress shirt off before running her hands down his under shirt. "Because you know me, I can go for _hours_." She teased, fingers slipping under to move across the flesh on his stomach.

He shivered slightly and smirked up at her. "No, you can go all night and mornin'. 'Member?"

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips, her teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip. "Wanna see if we can break our last record?"

FIN.


End file.
